Changes Through Time Jikan wo henkou
by Ayumixyue
Summary: The last time Killer saw them, it was 12 years ago, and they were merely children back then. Now 12 years later, they come back into his life, and cause many changes to occur in everyonese life, but will it turn their lives upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From the Past

The sun was setting, beginning its journey back behind the horizon and towards the other side of the world, where it was expected to rise. Families began to pack up their picnic baskets and head home with their children to prepare evening supper, but as everyone began to leave the beautiful park, two small children remained in the playground, both occupied their own swing, and both had their gaze casted downwards to the sand below their feet.

"We'll meet again Yumi, this isn't goodbye forever" one of the children said, his dirty blonde hair being tousled by the wind, as his crystal blue eyes now rested on the small black haired girl who sat in the swing next to his own, he sighed when the little five year old girl beside him did not respond to his attempt at reassuring her that this would not be their last meeting. He couldn't blame her for looking so beaten up, he was leaving, and she was going to be staying. The two had become friends because both of their families served in a military branch, which meant they had to be ready to move whenever they were told. The blonde took his gaze away from his small little female friend and casted it downwards with a grave look, he was a year older than she was, but they had clicked the moment they were introduced to each other by their parents, and were happy to learn they were also neighbors, but that was two years ago, now it was time for him to leave, and it tore them apart.

"You promise we'll see each other again Killer?" the small girl asked, finally lifting her gaze from the sand below her feet to the dirty blonde haired six year old beside her, her bright purple eyes held fear and sadness, the blonde couldn't help the need to reassure her that they would meet again, even when he wasn't so sure they would, but he didn't want to leave her sad, he wanted to see her smile one more time before he never saw her again, because he was taught that it was better to remember someone for their smile, not their tears.

"Of course Yumi, we can even keep in contact, my parents say I can write you letters and they'll mail it to your parents so you can read them, and then you can write back to me." The dirty blonde haired boy said optimistically, as he hopped off his swing and walked over to the small black haired girl, and stuck out his right hand, with his pinky outstretched

"I pinky promise you that we'll see each other again, and that I'll always keep in contact so if any of the big kids pick on you again, I'll be there to kick their butts." He said confidently with a big smile, so convince the small girl before him that he was serious, the little girl's purple eyes traveled from meeting his gaze to the pinky that was outstretched before her, she let what he was promising sink into her mind, before a big smile also appeared on her face as she linked her little pinky with him

"Okay pinky promise" she said with a big smile, the dirty blonde haired boy then gave her a playful look

"Race you back home, last one home is a rotten egg" he said before he took off running, the little girl's purple eyes widen as she got up from her swim and took off after her dirty blonde haired friend

"Hey killer you had a head's start, that's cheating!" she yelled running after the blonde, a smile on her face that matched his as the two children ran home laughing all the way there.

**12 years later.**

"Hey earth to Killer, you still with me!?" a girl with dark brown hair questioned as she looked into Killer's crystal blue eyes, that were hazed over, meaning he was lost in a memory thousands of miles away from where he was. The seventeen year old female's voice was enough to snap the blonde back to reality and away from memory lane, Killer shook his head to clear his mind further *weird wonder why I was remembering that now* he asked himself as his crystal blue eyes met with the chocolate brown eyes of his girlfriend

"Ha-ha sorry perty I'm here, I was just remembering something from a long time ago" he said leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, the dark brown haired girl smiled against his lips.

"It's okay I thought I lost you there for a minute" she teased getting up from her perch on his lap to go order a drink, the two were currently at a local diner, waiting for their friends to arrive for their usual hang out, but the other three were late, and they both didn't have any homework to keep them preoccupied since they finished it all while in school. Killer's crystal blue eyes watched as his girlfriend walked over to the counter to order her drink, the two had been dating for several months now, it had took them forever to confess their feelings to each other, they had both started off as friends, then had worked their way into the denial phase, it was their friends who had gotten fed up with their constant flirting that finally put them together and forced them to confess their feelings to one another. He couldn't help the smile that made it's way to his lips as he remembered just how his friends were able to force them, the three had locked them both in a room and wouldn't let them out until they told each other how they felt, they were both pretty stubborn so they were locked in the room for hours almost two days, until they finally spat it out.

"_You promise we'll see each other again killer?" _a small voice whispered into his mind, it caused the dirty blonde haired eighteen year old to jump in his seat and look around the diner, paranoid *what the fuck was that?* he asked himself as he looked around at the few people who occupied some of the diner tables, none looked like the person who owned the small voice of his past childhood friend, *why am I remembering her so much now?* he asked himself as he sighed and sat back into the cushion of the dinner table, he became lost in his thoughts once more, he didn't realize his girlfriend had come back to join him until she waved her small hand in front of his crystal blue eyes

"You're spacing out on me again!" she said laughing as she sat next to him, Killer shook his head with a smile

"I'm sorry I just keep remembering an old friend of mine that I haven't seen since I was six years old" he said placing his arms around her shoulder and pressing his lips to the side of her head to give her forehead a light kiss,

"You two make me sick just watching" a boy with black hair, bright green eyes shielded by glasses said as he walked in, a laptop in his hand and a green backpack slumped over his shoulder, he looked at the couple before him and took a seat in front of the two, the dark haired girl rolled her eyes at the boy

"Shut up big brother, you know you're happy because I'm happy" she said with a bright smile as she took a sip of her ice cold coke, the black haired boy looked at his little sister, and imitated her earlier move, he rolled his eyes

"In some parallel universe where I actually approve of you and this airhead dating I might actually be happy for you both, but since we live in this universe and I don't approve, I beg to differ on the topic of me actually being happy that you're happy with him, I honestly think you could do way better" he said as he opened his laptop to start a class assignment, the dark haired girl just ignored her older brother, while Killer looked at the boy with an amused smirk

"You know Wizar it almost sounds like you're jealous your sister found someone and you haven't, maybe you're tired of being lonely, and I'm pretty sure a laptop doesn't do much for need of companionship." The blonde said leaning his head onto his girlfriend's shoulder; the black haired boy looked up from the screen of his laptop with narrowed green eyes

"I'm not lonely, and I sure as hell am far from being jealous of you two!" he hissed in anger as he pulled out headphones from his backpack and put them into his ear, decided to block the two out and listen to an album he downloaded, the dirty blonde's smirk only grew as he nuzzled his girlfriend's neck, the dark haired girl blushed from the public display of affection form her handsome boyfriend.

"You two going to start making babies in the diner now?" a boy with long purple hair tied back in a low ponytail taunted as he walked over to the three, taking a seat next to Wizar and looking at his two friends amused by their public display of affection, especially the blush on his dark brown haired friend's face. He raised a brow when the blonde haired teen pulled back from his girlfriend's neck to send him an annoyed glare

"Dead Soul you know we have more discretion than that" Killer said taking a sip from his girlfriend's drink, the purple haired teen looked at the two as if he was thinking about what the blonde said, but just as quickly as the contemplative expression appeared in his eyes it vanished.

"I didn't think you both had any discretion what so ever, I figured you two would have probably reached home plate even before officially getting together." The purple haired teen said in a bored tone as he pulled out a paperback book from his pocket, the dark haired girl's blush from her boyfriend's public display of affection grew a thousand fold when she finally caught on to the meaning of what Dead soul had just said

"We haven't gone that far!" she said covering her face from embarrassment, the purple haired teen looked up from his book, completely amused

"Maybe because Killer's a slow hitter." He said before getting up to head to the front counter to order something to eat, the dirty blonde haired teen narrowed his crystal blue eyes to glare at the purple haired boy

"Fuck you Dead Soul." The blonde growled in anger, the purple haired boy only smirked as he left the table; it was the dark haired girl who chose to change the subject

"So has anyone seen Shadow?" she asked concerned for the missing person of their group, the blonde turned his gaze from glaring daggers into the back of the purple haired teen to look at his girlfriend

"I haven't seen Shadow since 5th period, but he's probably just running late, he'll be here soon." The blonde said taking another sip from his girlfriend's drink, Wizar who decided then to look up from his assignment to acknowledge his sister's question,

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you just call him and ask him where he's at." The black haired boy said before using his mouse to click play on his music player and go back to the assignment he was typing, the dark haired girl stared at her brother for a moment before she realized he had a point, she then pulled out her cell phone to call her missing friend, but before she could press call, a black haired boy with bluish-green eyes walked into the diner with an annoyed expression, she quickly shut her phone and put it back into her pocket because the person she was looking for just arrived, she got up from her place next to killer to whack her black haired friend in the back of the head

"Where the hell have you been, you had me worried!" she said pretending to be angry with him, the black haired boy narrowed his bluish-green eyes into a glare as he rubbed the back of his head

"What the hell was that for Wizlover!?" he asked his tone drenched in irritation, the dark haired girl looked at him with a raised brow

"For being late and having me worry." She said going back to her place next to her boyfriend, the black haired boy continued to glare at her as he took a seat next to Wizar

"My mother wouldn't let me leave until all my homework was done, so blame her for making me late, and since when do you worry about me, what did I miss that made you think you could cover it by using me?" he asked curious as to why his female friend was behaving oddly, before either of the pair could respond, Dead soul returned to the table with his food

"Apparently, Killer doesn't know how to fuck his girlfriend or he's really slow at sealing the deal" the purple haired boy said bluntly as he took a seat next to shadow and began eating his food, the blonde's crystal blue eyes narrowed into slits again as he glared daggers at the purple haired boy

"Our sex life is not up for discussion" Killer hissed in annoyance, as he looked away from his so called friends and out the window, Wizlover who just then realize what Dead Soul said blushed deeply, and Shadow watched amused at how red his friend's face was

"Why did their sex life or how did their sex life become a topic for teasing?" Shadow asked wondering why they were discussing his friends' intimate lives in public, but then again he could careless, it didn't really concern him, Wizlover shrugged and turned to Killer to see if he would explain why Dead soul was targeting their sex life, but Killer was intently staring at something outside of the window, well more like someone. Wizlover followed her boyfriend's trail of vision to see a girl with long black hair and one single purple streak in her hair; she tilted her head to the side confused as to why Killer was staring at this girl like he recognized her.

"Hey Killer you still with us?" She asked waving her hand in front of her boyfriend's face, the dirty blonde haired teen snapped out of the daze he had found himself in and looked at his girlfriend and at the staring faces of his friends

"Sorry, she looked familiar" he said looking down at the table like something had just come to mind and he couldn't understand what it was, Shadow who was confused as to who Killer was talking about looked outside to see a girl with slightly long black hair with one single purple streak, dressed in a black and purple plaid Tripp dress, with black knee high boots, *She's cute* he silently thought to himself, as he watched her walk towards the entrance to the diner that he and his friends were currently hanging out in,

"They look new, never seen them around here before" Wizar said watching as the girl walked into the diner, followed by a male with black hair and stormy gray-blue eyes, dressed in black slacks and a dark gray v-neck shirt.

"You think those two are together?" Dead Soul asked, looking at Shadow with a teasing glint in his eyes, Shadow gave a small glare to his purple haired friend for reading his thoughts, he sometimes found himself hating the fact his purple haired friend had the ability to read his and everyone else's thoughts, but sometimes it came in good use.

"No… they're siblings." All four turned their heads to look at Killer, The blonde continued to watch the two, memories of when he was 6 years old coming back to his mind, he remembered playing with the two when they were children, and he didn't expect to see them again 12 years later, in the same exact diner that he and his friends were currently in, part of him wanted to go up to them, ask them how they've been, and what they were doing there, but the other part of him told him to just leave them alone, he didn't keep to his promise of always keeping in contact, he had actually forgotten all about keeping in contact when he moved to this town because he automatically made new friends who replaced the two, the friends who were with him now were the ones he used to replace them, and now the two friends he had in his past were standing only several feet away.

"And you know their siblings how?" Wizar asked the question they were all wondering, Killer turned his gaze away from the two to look at his group of friends

"I use to know them, back when I was 6 before I moved here, they were my childhood friends but I haven't talked to them in the last 12 years so I doubt they remember me, but the girl her name is Ayumi and if I remember correctly right now she's 17, the boy that's Takeru, but I use to call him Ken, he's the older brother and I believe he's the same age as me, 18." Killer explained as he watched the two, *They've grown up a lot, especially Ayumi, I wonder how they've been, or how much they've changed since we were kids.* Killer silently asked himself, *Why don't you get some balls and go up to them and ask for yourself* Dead Soul's voice was loud and clear in Killer's mind, the blonde glared at the purple haired teen

"Get out of my head." He said a little annoyed because he was confused on what he should do. It was Wizlover who decided to act first, the dark haired girl stood up and walked over to the siblings who had just walked into the diner and were waiting to take their order, as they waited they were looking at the menu deciding on what to order. Wizlover took a deep breathe and tapped on the shoulder of the black haired girl with the single purple highlight

"Excuse me?" she said, the boy was the first to turn to her, and he looked at her oddly as if he wasn't use to strangers just approaching him, but his suspicious nature vanished in an instance, and he smiled at her,

"Yes?" he asked, it was then that the black haired girl turned to her, chocolate eyes meeting purple

"I was wondering if you two happen to be new in town?" Wizlover asked smiling warmly at the two siblings, the black haired girl gave her a warm smile in return and a nod

"yeah we just moved in, we actually decided to go for a drive around town to get use to our new home, we thought about stopping here to get a bite to eat, we heard it was highly recommended." The girl said optimistically, Wizlover looked at the brother from the corner of her eyes only to see he was looking at the menu not really caring that his sister was talking to a complete stranger, that's when Wizlover decided to introduce herself

"Oh my where are my manners, my name's Wizlover" she said outstretching her hand, the black haired girl shook her hand in return without hesitation

"I'm Ayumi and this is my big brother Takeru" she said brightly as she introduced herself and her older brother, the older teen, looked at his sister then to Wizlover with a nod

"It's nice to meet you Wizlover" he said turning around and ordering whatever it was he decided on, Ayumi noticed her brother's actions.

"Ha-ha I'm sorry if he seems a little stand off-ish, he's normally not like this, I think it's because we're both tired and he's on pins and needles about having to start over again, it really is nice to meet you." Ayumi said kindly and apologetically for her brother, Wizlover smiled

"It's no big, but hey if you have any questions or need any thing feel free to ask me, I'll be sitting over there with my boyfriend and friends. You can come join us if you like" Wizlover offered, Ayumi smiled

"Thank you, but we're ordering to go, I'm pretty sure our parents are wondering where we are, could I maybe take a rain check on your offer?" Ayumi asked as she looked at her brother from the corner of her purple eyes, Wizlover smiled a huge grin

"Of course here lets trade phone numbers, I'd be happy to show you around town, I'll be your own personal tour guide." She joked, Ayumi laughed and she noticed that Takeru was smiling at her humor.

"Sure I'd love that, it's great to meet such a cool person on my first day in town" Ayumi said taking out a pen and writing her number down on a sheet of paper and handing it to Wizlover

"Call me whenever you're free." Ayumi said as she watched her brother collect their orders and walk out the door towards his black Honda s2000, which was parked next to her black Mazda rx7. Wizlover nodded

"I'll definitely do that." She said as she watched Ayumi walk out the door and towards her car, Wizlover smiled as she walked back over to her boyfriend and hers friends.

End to chapter 01. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Wizlover made her way back to her boyfriend and friends she was amused by how three out of the four were watching the two siblings pull out of the parking lot and back onto the main road.

"They seem like really great people, especially Ayumi, I think she and I will become really great friends in the future" Wizlover said happily as she took her place next to her boyfriend, the dirty blonde haired teen smiled to his happy girlfriend,

"I'm surprise she didn't shy away from you like she did when we were kids." Killer said placing his arms around Wizlover's shoulders and pulling her closer to him, Wizlover responded by resting her head on his shoulder as she pulled out her cell phone to save the black haired girl's number.

"So, what's her brother like? I notice he didn't talk as much" Wizar said closing his laptop to put it back into his back pack, after he then turned his forest colored gaze to look at his sister waiting for her response to his question, but before she could answer him, Dead Soul cut it

"Why so interested in the brother, are you secretly gay Wizar?" Dead Soul asked in a teasing manner as he got up to throw away his trash, the black haired green eyed teen's face became red with anger as he glared at his purple haired friend

"I'M NOT GAY! I WAS JUST ASKING!" Wizar yelled, his temper flaring, the purple haired teen just scoffed with a smirk,

"Sure you were, well if we're done here, I'm heading home I have better things to do than talk about the new comers." Dead Soul said putting his book back into his back pocket, Killer and Wizlover who were laughing at Wizar's outburst tried to cease their fits of laughter only it was futile because every time they looked at Wizar's red face they would burst into laughter again. As the two laugh Shadow watched them amused, not really choosing to voice any of his thoughts aloud, he knew it was better he not voice the fact that he was thinking about the black haired girl with the single purple highlight, but no ones thoughts were safe when Dead Soul was around, his purple haired friend's purple eyes were looking right at him

"Looks like Shadow's finally found someone he's attracted to, you might want to go after her before one of those stupid idiots in this town beat you to it." Dead Soul teased before deciding to turn his back and walk out of the diner, Shadow reacted by glaring at the retreating back of his purple haired friend

"So what if I'm attracted to her, it doesn't mean I want to date her!" he shot to his friend's disappearing back, and burst out saying without realizing that his other three friends could still hear him,

"You're attracted to Ayumi!?" Wizlover asked with a look that made Shadow want to whack himself in the head for admitting that out loud *Damn you Dead Soul* he cursed mentally,

"…So what if I am" he said sighing, he might as well just surrender now because if he knew Wizlover as well as he did, he knew she was going to keep bugging him until he confessed he did find himself attracted to the black haired girl, he and Wizlover did grow up together. Wizlover who heard her friend admit to being attracted to the new girl squealed *Yay I can play matchmaker!* she excited danced around in her head.

"You should go on a date with her, or get to know her, you two might be meant for each other!" She said already bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement; Shadow looked at her with a look that said she was jumping too far ahead of him,

"I don't think you should assume to far ahead in the future Wizlover, you don't even know if she'd be attracted to Shadow, and if she was, I'd think she has poor taste" Wizar said with a playful smirk, that made Shadow turn to him with a glare, and killer responded with a laugh

"Maybe Wizar's right, baby you should get to know her too, before you start trying to hook her up with a boyfriend, next thing you know she's attracted to guys like Wizar, who are complete computer nerds." Killer said not being able to resist the urge to tease his girlfriend's older brother; it was Shadow who continued the teasing

"I doubt someone like her would be interested in you Wizar if she was, I'd think she was psychotic." Shadow said with an evil smirk as he got up from his seat and started to walk towards the door followed by his other three friends

"Why don't you both shut the fuck up and die." Wizar said glaring at the two and walking farther ahead of them, not wanting to be the victim of their torture, and to get rid of his bad mood because hanging out with his friends and younger sister wasn't helping him much, he had enough on his mind to stress out about. The three watched the black haired green eyed teen storm away at a fast pace

"What's been eating him lately?" Shadow asked, completely not understanding why his friend was acting so uptight, Wizlover continued to watch her brother storm away until she could no longer see his back, she shrugged in response to her black haired bluish-green eyed friend's question

"I think he's just stressed out about college entrance exams and college applications, he really wants to get into this one university that's thousands of miles away, but tuition costs a lot of money so he's also stressing about grants and scholarships, I think it's best for us to ease off the teasing him until all of his worries blow over otherwise he'll snap at us all for the wrong reasons." Wizlover said explaining what she thought was eating her brother up, she knew he wanted to study abroad and get away from home, he wanted to see the world, but those colleges usually cost a huge sum amount of money, all she really could do was hope and pray his dreams of going to whatever university it was that he wanted to go to came true.

"Hey perty, now you're spacing out on me." Killer's voice brought Wizlover back from her train of thought, she smiled seeing that her dirty blonde haired boyfriend was looking at her with amused and slightly concerned eyes, while her other black haired friend was walking a little ahead of them, his eyes to the sky and his hands in the pocket of his black slacks

"Sorry I was just thinking about my brother and hoping that his dreams came true, he deserves that much, so what did I miss?" she asked holding killer's hand in her own as she leaned into his arm, the two walked closely together, Killer gave a small laugh

"Shadow and I were discussing how he finds himself attracted to my childhood friend." Killer said his crystal blue eyes occasionally looking to the back of Shadow's head, wondering if the black haired teen was going to cut in and interrupt him, but was surprised when he didn't, Wizlover who noticed that her boyfriend would occasionally look ahead towards her black haired friend, smiled a playful grin

"Shadow thinks she's cute huh? So how does he find himself attracted to her?" She asked, she too was waiting for her black haired friend to respond and she knew he would if she asked the right questions, and she knew the questioned she asked was right enough because her black haired friend stopped walking until they caught up to him, then he walked in step with the couple

"She dresses different that the other girls at our school, I can't really say I'm extremely attracted to her, I barely know her, but I'll admit I do think she's cute" Shadow said bluntly his eyes still directed upwards, it was Killer who surprised them both

"I think you and her would work together, don't ask me why I think that, I just do, she's a little like Wizlover only, she's more forth right when standing up to challenges and Wizlover is more kind hearted than Ayumi, I mean their both kind hearted, but Wizlover is more and that's why I love her." Killer said with a bright smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips again against his girlfriend's head, giving her a light peck on the forehead, Shadow's expression turned from contemplative to annoyed as he rolled his eyes

"Love sick, I don't know if I'm ready to turn into a love sick idiot like you killer, I think I rather shoot myself before I turn love sick and start saying affection things out of the blue" Shadow said in a slightly disgusted tone as he walked a little bit faster than the two so that he wasn't walking in step with them anymore, his response made the couple laugh

"You know Shadow there will be a day you turn love sick and start saying lovely affection things like killer, it's unavoidable, your time shall come and when it does I'm going to laugh!" Wizlover said in a happy tone, Shadow even though they couldn't see, rolled his eyes, but a small smile was etching it's way on the corner of his lips *Yeah that'll be the day hell freezes over* he said to himself as he continued to walk ahead of them, he could hear Killer and Wizlover walking at a slower pace behind him laughing and enjoying being together, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have someone like they have each other

"Eh one day…" he whispered softly to the wind as he continued on his way home, he knew he didn't have to tell his two friends that he was heading him, they were bound to figure it out once he turned on the street that led to his house.

**Several Hours Later**

Shadow found himself laying in his bed, no longer able to sleep, he turned his head to look at the digital alarm clock that sat on his night stand table; he groaned when in bright white numbers the time read "5:30 am". He had tried to go back to sleep several times, but his mind just wouldn't go back to sleep, he had awoken at exactly 5:00 am out of the blue, he didn't know why only that his eyes had opened and that he was wide awake. It confused him to be awake so early, since he was use to waking up around six, and he knew he didn't have a nightmare last night.

"Why the fuck did I get up so damn early, ugh I can't sleep now what am I going to do" he said to himself as he continued to lay there, now giving up trying to get back to sleep because he acknowledge the fact he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

"Maybe I'll walk around town before heading to school, try to understand what the hell is wrong with me" he muttered sitting up and kicking his black comforter off his half naked body, he didn't even flinch when his bare foot touched the cold surface of his bedroom's wooden floors, already use to the cool feel of the wood against his skin, as he stood up he reached his arms up and stretched, once all his limbs were stretched out and the sleep was gone from his body he walked over to his closet pulling out a black shirt, khaki slacks, and his black studded belt before he made his way out of his room and into the bathroom to take a quick morning shower.

After a quick ten minute shower, Shadow emerged from the bathroom now clad in the black shirt, khaki slacks, and studded belt that had chains now attached and hanging to the side, he walked back into his room, grabbing his wallet from his dresser and putting it into his right back pocket, then he walked over to his night stand to grab his cell phone off the charger, he placed it into his pocket and before he walked out of his room he grabbed his black backpack. Shadow made his way down to the Kitchen to drink a glass of orange juice before he walked out the door and into the morning air of Trinity Falls.

"Ugh it's a cold morning, it better warm up later" Shadow found himself saying as he made it way down his walk way and towards the side way, as he was locking the front gate, he didn't notice the petite figure that was running his way, complete lost in thought, with head phones in her ears, and her black hair pulled back into a messy bun, he wasn't aware until he heard

"WATCH OUT!" Shadow turned in the direction of the voice just in time to feeling something or someone collide into him, and feel himself fall over and land on his back in the ground, it was instinct to wrap his arms around the person who collided into him, when he felt his back press into the text book in his back pack he groaned in pain

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" Shadow opened his bluish green eyes that he didn't even realized he closed, he was surprised when his bluish green eyes met with concerned bright purple eyes, he was about ready to yell at the girl for being clumsy and not watching where she was going until he realized that the girl who was in his arms and apologizing was the girl from the diner, the girl who was once killer's childhood friend,

"Hey are you okay?" Ayumi asked, pressing the back of her small hand against the black haired boy's head, checking if he had a temperature and making sure he didn't hit his head and get a concussion. Shadow snapped out of his daze when he felt her warm skin against the skin of his forehead

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine…" he muttered sitting up, his movement caused her to sit up as well, strangling his lap,

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I was so into my thoughts I didn't realize there was someone in front of me, I'm really really sorry" Ayumi said expressing her deepest apologies, Shadow shook his head to clear his mind, he didn't know why he wasn't yelling at her or calling her clumsy, he surprised himself when he gave her a reassuring smile

"It's alright don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either" he said trying to stand up, but realized he couldn't because she was on his lap, Ayumi who noticed what he was trying to do and that she was preventing him from doing it, automatically stood up, and reached her hand out to him to help pull him up, he continued to smile at her, taking her small hand in his own as he helped her pull himself up. Once he was up he dusted himself off, that's when he noticed what she was wearing, running shorts, a loose t-shirt, mp3 player connected to her arm and head phones in her ear, her black hair tied back in a messy bun, the single purple streak evident from the side of her head, she was out running.

"Wow you get up early to run?" he found himself asking after he assessed her choice for attire, Ayumi who noticed he had looked her over, smiled shyly

"Yeah I do it every morning, I want to keep in shape" she said explaining why she was up early and dressed the way she was, she was actually finishing up her run and heading home to shower and get ready for her first day of school, but of course on the way she had to run into someone. Since he looked her over, she decided to get a better look at the person she ran into, messy black hair, bluish-green eyes that almost look like they have a hint of gray, thin muscular frame, black shirt, khaki slacks, studded belt, chains, light skin and black back pack *wow he's really cute.* she said to herself when her purple eyes met his bluish green eyes that seemed to be staring at her

"Is something wrong?" Ayumi asked noticing how intently he was staring at her, Shadow who was lost in his own mind, snapped out of it when he heard her voice and notice she was looking at him with concerned eyes, he smiled shaking his head

"No nothing's wrong was just lost in thought, sorry" he said explaining himself and apologizing *why the fuck and I acting like this, what the hell is wrong with me!* he yelled to himself mentally, *Maybe it's because you think she's cute and you're becoming smitten for her* a voice said in his mind *What the fuck, who the hell are you!?* he asked the voice in his head *I'm your conscience idiot who else? I tell you your hidden desires and secret intentions that you would never willingly acknowledge yourself.* the voice taunted in a somewhat sarcastic tone, Shadow found himself fighting a mental argument and was again snapped out of it when Ayumi's voice drew him out

"I'm Ayumi" She said introducing herself with a small smile, Shadow returned the small smile

"Shadow" he said not knowing what else to say, because he wasn't use to really talking to girls, except for Wizlover, but she was different she acted more like a boy around him and the guys.

"It's nice to meet you, and I'm really sorry again that I ran into you, next time I'll be more careful." Ayumi said apologizing again; it made him laugh for some odd reason

"Don't worry about it, and hopefully there wont be a next time that you run into someone, I think you've learned your lesson this time to pay attention" he said an amused smirk on his lips, it made Ayumi laugh

"Yeah you're right, next time I won't knock you over or use you to cushion the fall" she said with a playful tone, Shadow raised a brow

"I wouldn't mind cushioning the impact if it was a hug instead of a fall" he teased, he was for some reason enjoying this conversation *What the hell now I want to hug her!? I barely know her!* he screamed at himself *I told you idiot that you were becoming smitten, now stop being stubborn and just go with the flow. It'll turn out for the better for you* his conscience said in a sitting back and taking it easy tone, Shadow slightly growled at his conscience for being so laid back.

"Ha-Ha alright next time I see you up and about I'll run into you and give you a hug, I'll make it look like I'm going to fall" Ayumi said laughing as she took the head phones off and unwrapped the mp3 player from around her arms. a smirk still on his face

"and I'll make sure to make it look like I caught you." he said as he watched her closely with his bluish-green eyes, Ayumi continued to laugh, until she noticed what time it was on her mp3 player

"Oh man I need to get going, have to get ready for school it was nice meeting you Shadow, and again really sorry about knocking you over" she said already running in the direction of her house leaving Shadow there to watch her back retreat around the corner.

"What was that about?" Shadow turned in the direction of the voice to see Killer standing there with a smug smile on his face, Shadow glared at him

"None of your business." He said walking in the direction of their school, killer continued to display the smug smile

"Told you that you two might just work out together" Killer teased, Shadow tried to ignore him, but it was futile

"How much of that interact this you catch?" Shadow asked not even turning around to look at his dirty blonde haired friend, killer laughed

"Enough to know that you want to hug her and that she's going to pretend to fall and you're going to make it look like you caught her, smooth I didn't know you knew how to flirt" Killer said catching up to walk in step with his black haired friend, Shadow sighed in defeat he wasn't in the mood to argue with killer and he knew there was no point in denying the whole thing when it was clear that his dirty blonde haired friend had seen the whole thing. *damn it* Shadow cursed mentally.

"Killer, Shadow over here!" The two turned in the direction of the voice to see Wizlover jumping up and down and waving towards them, Shadow rolled his eyes when Killer was the first to head straight towards his girlfriend and greet her with a good morning kiss. *These two… forget it I'm not going to even say it.* he told himself mentally when something crossed his mind *you could always kiss Ayumi instead of hug her* his conscience teased, Shadow found himself groaning mentally *Are you going to bug me all day?* he asked as he went to join his two friends and waited for the other two to show up and for the bell to ring signaling class will start. *depends, how long are you planning to deny your becoming smitten for the new girl?* his conscience challenged, Shadow quickly reacted *I'm not becoming smitten for her; we're just friends and she's new and a complete stranger* he said, ignoring that fact that he wanted to add _for now… _after the just friends, he was surprised when his conscience scoffed at him *deny all you want, you can't lie to me, I am you and I know how you feel, I know you better than you think.* his conscience said slightly menacing, Shadow shook his head to chase his conscience away, but he knew that the voice in his head had a point.

"Okay… so maybe I might be…" he whispered softly into the wind just as the bell rang signaling it was time they all made their way to class.

End to chapter 02.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Wizlover separated from her boyfriend and friends to head to class, she couldn't help but think back to the diner where she met the black haired girl for the first time *I can't believe I forgot to ask Ayumi what school she was going to be attending* she said to herself mentally as she beat herself up about forgetting to ask the girl a vital question. She had become so indulged by her thoughts she did not realize she had entered her trigonometry class, absentmindedly made her way to her desk by the window until the school bell rang again alerting all the students that they should be in their first hour class by now. Wizlover shook her head to clear her mind as she reached into her blue backpack to pull out her trig text book and her binder so that she could begin on the warm up assignments written on the dry-erase board. Meanwhile her teacher walked around the classroom to check who did their homework and who didn't. it didn't take long for Wizlover to become absorbed in completing the warm up assignments that she was oblivious to everything that happened around her, until a light knocking could be heard on the classroom's hollow metal doors, the teacher stopped his stroll around the room to walk towards the back of the classroom to open the door, and was surprised when the school principal was standing there with a student.

"Mr. Wester, it seems you have a new student transferring from a school in Niigata." The principal explained to the Trigonometry teacher, the middle aged man looked from the principal to the young black haired girl with a single purple highlight; he gave the girl a welcoming smile

"Well hello, I'm Mr. Wester and it seems that I'll be taking over as your trigonometry teacher, and your name is?" he asked, the black haired girl looked into his brown eyes with her bright purple ones, she smiled in response to his smile and with a slight nod she introduced herself

"My name is Ayumi sir" she said looking at the principal from the corner of her eyes, the middle aged trig teacher continued to smile

"It's nice to meet you Ayumi why don't you come in and we can add you onto my roll sheet and find you a seat." He said taking her papers from the principal and leading her into the room filled with high school students from various grades.

Wizlover who had just finished her warm up assignment was surprised to see a girl walk into the room after Mr. Wester; the girl from what she could see was wearing black pants with a dark gray v-neck sweater, and a dark purple, gray, black studded belt with a black backpack that had a purple Japanese symbol embroidered on it. *Nice style, wonder who she is* Wizlover said to herself curious as to who this girl was, and she didn't know why but she was really hoping it was Ayumi. *she doesn't dress like the other girls from this school so she's new, and so far I only know of one girl being new to this town who might dress like that* she said to herself, being somewhat analytical. She decided to focus her attention on the girl, she wanted to find out who she was so badly because she wanted to know if it was Ayumi or not and she was happy when the girl finally turned around to reveal a single purple highlight and bright purple eyes, she waved to the girl when Ayumi's purple eyes looked around the classroom for an empty seat, and she smiled when Ayumi returned her wave.

Mr. Wester who was busy adding Ayumi to his student roll sheet, was not oblivious to the wave the black haired girl had sent to one of his other students, he smiled *Well I might as well put her with someone she seems to know rather than pair her up with someone she doesn't know at all* he thought to himself as he added her to his seating chart as well

"Ayumi why don't you take the empty seat next to Wizlover, since you seem to know her she can help you catch up with our curriculum." He said directing her into the direction of the empty seat; Ayumi turned to him with a smile and nodded as she walked over to the dark brown haired girl

"Hey" Wizlover said when Ayumi took the empty seat next to her, the black haired girl smiled turning to her

"Hey it's nice to see you again" She said taking out her dark purple binder and a pencil, Wizlover laughed quietly

"Yeah it's great, it's almost like its fate and we were meant to see each other again" she said playfully as she scooted over so that they both could share a book since Ayumi didn't get her trigonometry book yet. The black haired girl in turn laughed at what the dark brown haired girl said

"Maybe it is, we're meant to be friends it's destiny" she said just as playfully the two shared smiles as Ayumi started to copy down the warm up assignments. As class progressed, Mr. Wester introduced Ayumi to the rest of the class, and the two had gotten to know each other, they traded numbers officially, and Wizlover offered Ayumi to join her for lunch, and the black haired teen accepted, during class they had also learned that they had most of their classes together except for a select few. The two had enjoyed their first period class, and Ayumi was having fun her first day so far at her new school.

As the school bell rang signaling it was the end of their first period class, the two girls got up, putting their binders back into their back packs and headed towards the door

"So does your brother go here now too?" Wizlover asked as they walked to her locker to put her trigonometry book away and retrieve her forensics book, for her next class, Ayumi laughed leaning against the locker next to her new friend's locker

"Yes my brother goes here now too, he's currently a senior, what about you do you have any siblings who go here too?" the black haired girl asked looking at all the people who walked by them, she frowned when she noticed that many of them were sending her strange looks

"Do the people here always look at new kids with strange looks?" Ayumi found herself asking, as a group of girls walked by them muttering something about _"Weirdo and freak"_ Wizlover who was distracted trying to find where her forensics notebook had disappeared to in her locker, turned to look at her new friend, about to answer her question regarding siblings, but stopped when she heard Ayumi's next question, she frowned and a torn look flinted across her chocolate eyes, but it quickly vanished, she didn't want her new friend to see the pained expression from the past, the look of a hurt little girl. Ayumi had decided to turn away from the crowd of students to look at her friend, just in time to see a pain expression slither into her eyes, it sparked her curiosity, but she noticed how fast her new dark brown haired friend wanted to hide it, so she chose not to voice the question that popped into mind that exact moment

"Yeah I have an older brother who goes here, he's a senior now too, and as for the people, just ignore them, they're only sending you strange looks because you're hanging out with me." Wizlover said quickly shutting her locker, making sure to avoid eye contact and walking in the direction of her next class with Ayumi trailing after her, Ayumi was puzzled by her new friend's sudden change in behavior, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask just yet, for now she would remain silent *if she wants to tell me one day, I'd be happy to listen* she said to herself as she caught up to her friend to walk in step with her

"I don't see why they'd look at me strangely I'm hanging out with an amazing girl" Ayumi said cheerfully hoping her small statement made the dark haired girl feel a little better, and was glad when the dark haired girl turned to her with a smile

"Thanks Ayumi, you're really nice" Wizlover said as they continued into the classroom, Wizlover to her desk, while Ayumi went to the teacher's desk.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey killer isn't that the guy from the diner yesterday?" Wizar asked as he and the dirty blonde haired teen walked into their Calculus class, only to see a boy with black hair already in there sitting by the window in the far back corner of the classroom, the boy's black hair was tousled and messily spiked, while his bangs were parted to the side, his stormy blue eyes were staring intently out the window as if he had a lot coursing through his mind, Killer gave a small smile

"Yeah that's Ken" Killer said confirming to Wizar that the boy sitting secluded in the corner of the class was indeed the boy they saw yesterday at the diner,

"Maybe we should show some manners and actually welcome him." Wizar suggested when he noticed that none of the other students who filed into the classroom wanted to go near the boy, Killer laughed and raised an amused brow at his black haired green eyed friend, but before killer could say anything, Dead Soul walked into the room with a smirk

"And you say you're not secretly gay" the purple haired boy taunted as he walked past his two friends and over to his seat in the far back that was several desk down from Ken's. Wizar glared about ready to yell an outburst at the purple haired boy, only to have Killer cover his mouth and yank him to their seat, the blonde wanted to avoid a scene. Ken who appeared to seem lost in thought was not oblivious to when students started to walk into the room, nor was he oblivious when he became the topic of conversation, he was aware of when the two other seniors walked into the room, it amused him how the black haired green eyed teen wanted to approach him, he almost wanted to approach the teen as well just to see his reaction to talking to the new boy, but he held his urges to toy with the boy in because he just started at this school and he had yet to learn the pros and cons of toying with people and who he should and should not toy with.

Once class began and students began to do their warm up assignments, the teacher had interrupted and asked for the student's attention, everyone looked up from their work to give their teacher their undivided attention, well almost everyone, Dead Soul decided to ignore her and continue on with his work since he already knew why she was interrupting the class,

"Class today we have a new student, his name is Takeru and he's transferred from a school in Niigata, Japan." The teacher said welcomingly, the Japanese transfer student looked at her and the eyes of his new classmate with amusement as he gave them a slight nod

"If you can't say my name that's fine, call me Ken." He said before looking away from them all and going back to his assignment *This class better be entertaining* He thought to himself amused, Dead Soul who was sitting several feet away from the new kid, watched him from the corner of his eyes, *I'm bored and everyone in this class' thoughts are pathetic, even my two friends, killer's thinking about Wizlover, and Wizar is worried about a test in his next class, let's go into the mind of this new kid, see what he has going on.* he said to himself as he focused on Takeru's thoughts and blocked out everyone else. What happened surprised Dead Soul, and for the first time his eyes widen in surprise *why can't I read his thoughts, he can't be blocking me, he doesn't know I'm telepathic." The purple haired boy said musing to himself, he had never met anyone whose mind he wasn't able to read, and this spiked his interest *maybe this class will get entertaining after all* he said to himself as he turned to begin on his homework assignment for the night, Takeru who sat several feet away from the purple haired boy, smirked to himself as he too had already started on his homework assignment *A telepath so there is someone here worth getting to know.* he thought to himself, already getting excited for the school year.

Killer who had been watching Takeru from his desk was confused as to why the black haired transfer student was smirking smugly to himself, then he looked to Dead Soul who looked excited about something, he didn't think he wanted to know what. The blonde looked away from his purple haired friend back to his former childhood friend to see the black haired boy looking directly at him, Killer gave a small awkward smile, he didn't expect to get caught staring *Great now he's going to think I'm gay like Wizar and like him* Killer said silently groaning to himself as he continued on his assignment decided it was better to keep his eyes on his work and not on anyone else. Takeru had the feeling someone was staring at him, so he looked up to have his stormy blue eyes meet with bright crystal blue eyes, *So he still remembers me* Takeru said amused that he was catching the attention of many students

Takeru had recognized Killer the moment he and Ayumi walked into the diner, he had expected the blonde to confront them about the past, but was surprised when the blonde made no attempt, it somewhat angered him, but he quickly let it go, because some childhood friendships were simply passing acquaintances, so it didn't faze him when he saw the dirty blonde haired boy again, the boy that his little sister use to spend her days with back when they were merely children, he remember the day his sister came home completely devastated by the fact that her friend was moving away, he did his best to console her, and it angered him when the blonde did not keep his promise, he also recalled when Ayumi use to wait on the front porch for a letter from her friend, but none never came and eventually Ayumi moved on, completely forgetting about the blonde, that's why Ayumi didn't confront Killer at the diner, she didn't remember him, and that amused Takeru, he didn't know that his sister really did forget her childhood friend *Oh well shit happens* he said to himself as he turned his gaze away from the back of the dirty blonde haired teen to look at the dry erase board to where the teacher had begun to correct and explain the problems.

Once the teacher finished explaining the warm up problems, she looked at everyone with an evil glint in her eyes

"Time to pair up everyone, we're doing a calculus lab!" she announced happily, everyone groaned in annoyance, just as everyone got up to pick their partners she stopped them all

"Stop I have your pairs already assigned!" she said happily, and proud of herself, all the students groaned once again, not really wanting to be paired with people they didn't want to work with,

"Killer and Ken you're paired up, then Wizar you're with Dead Soul and then…" she went on calling off the pairs like there was no tomorrow, once Killer heard who he was paired up with he got up to walk over to Ken's desk only to see the black haired boy looking out the window once again

"So um yeah we're partners." Killer said nervously and unsure of what he should be saying, the black haired boy looked at him with piercing stormy blue eyes that seemed to be turning gray

"Yes I heard her announce our names," Takeru said passively as he began to read the packet the teacher had passed out, Killer sighed taking the empty seat next to the black haired boy, and began reading over the packet himself. From a distance Dead Soul and Wizar watched the interaction it was Wizar who spoke

"That's weird he just brushed him off like he didn't recognize him, weren't they childhood friends?" Wizar asked occasionally looking at the two and over his packet, Dead Soul shrugged already starting on his part of the lab

"Maybe Ken doesn't remember him, are you sure you're not gay, you appear to be really interested in the new boy" Dead Soul said with a raised brow, Wizar glared at him turning his gaze away from the two and back to the packet

"Whatever I'm not gay, I like girls!" Wizar hissed opening his text book to the said pages. Dead Soul only shook his head amused, back with Killer and Takeru

"Your friend keeps staring at me…" Takeru said his eyes on the black haired green eyed teen who sat several desks away from the two, killer looked up from his packet to look at Takeru strangely and ask him what friend until he noticed the Takeru's eyes were on someone else, he followed the transfer student's gaze to see Wizar trying his best to avoid eye contact, Killer smirked amused *and he says he's not gay*

"I think your boyfriend thinks I'm going to steal you away from him" Takeru said a smirk on his lips, and an amused look in his eyes, Killer snapped his head around to look directly at the new boy

"HELL NO WIZAR IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Killer growled completely taken by surprise by Takeru's assumption, his outburst only made Takeru chuckle

"Sorry I had no idea, I guess I assumed he was because he kept staring at me like he's undressing me with his eyes, maybe trying to get under the skin of the new boy" Takeru said writing down numbers into the data table, Killer looked at him horrified

"Maybe he wants to get with you I don't know, wait… what data are you inputting?" Killer asked when he noticed Takeru filling in the data table. The black haired boy didn't respond at first, until he finished inputting all the numbers then he showed the table to killer

"Double check this by inputting this stat chart into your calculate if the image you receive on your graph matches the one in the book we're done." Takeru said already inputting the information into his graphing calculator, Killer looked at the black haired teen like he was crazy before doing what the transfer student said and once he pressed graph, he was surprised to find the image match the one in the packet

"How did you do that? Are you like some math genius?" Killer said laughing, Takeru smiled shaking head

"Nah, I did this in my old school, I just remembered the answers it saves us a whole lot of time." The boy said sitting back relaxed, Killer laughed

"Man I hope you're my partner for the rest of the year, this is way better than working with Wizar he stressed about every detail" What killer said made the boy laugh

"I bet he looks like a guy who takes everything seriously, so why does he keep staring at me?" Takeru asked, closing his notebook, Killer laughed shrugging his shoulders

"I don't really know why he keeps staring at you, but I did tell him you reminded me of a boy from my childhood, either that he might just be protective I mean I date his younger sister, maybe he's making sure I don't converse with the wrong person, but I highly doubt that's why, I'll ask him why later ha-ha" killer said laughing and also closing his notebook. The black haired boy stopped laughing and looked at the dirty blonde haired teen with confused stormy blue eyes

"I remind you of someone? Really who?" Takeru asked already knowing what the blonde haired teen was going to say, but decided to play innocent and act as if he had no clue

"Um we use to be friends when we were kids, but I moved away, it's okay if you don't remember who I am though" killer said looking at the black haired boy a little disappointed that his childhood friend didn't remember him

"We were? I'm sorry, but I don't recall my childhood that well, especially not after the many things that happened, if we were friends I apologize for forgetting you, maybe we can start over." Takeru suggested as he stood up to stretch his muscles out, the dirty blonde haired boy gave the Japanese transfer student a genuine smile

"I'd like that, you should come have lunch with me, my girlfriend, and our friends, it's better than having lunch alone." Killer said offering an invitation to the Japanese boy to join him and his friends at lunch, Takeru gave a small smile

"I appreciate the offer, but there are some things I need to take care of in the administrations office, maybe some other day." Takeru said politely apologizing. Killer smiled with a nod

"It's alright, yeah definitely if you ever want to join us, tell me, we can all meet up at me and my friends hang out spot. Well I guess I'll catch you later then." Killer said as He and Takeru got up to walk out of the class, the black haired boy nodded with a smile as he walked in the opposite direction of the blonde.

"this time around, I'll keep in contact" Killer muttered slight above a whisper as we went to catch up with his two friends to go meet up with his girlfriend and other black haired friend.

End to chapter 03. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As Killer caught up to his two friends who had went ahead while he had stayed behind to talk with his old childhood friend, he noticed the frustrated expression in Dead Soul's eyes, something he was not use to seeing, because the purple haired teen had a habit of constantly being passive and hiding his emotions, but apparently there was something that was bothering his purple haired friend, because for once his was actually showing some form of emotion besides the occasional amusement he expressed when something was entertaining. When he was in a closer range to hear what his two friends were talking about, he decided to ask why that frustrated expression was etched onto his purple haired friend's face.

"What's the matter Dead Soul, you look like you're actually frustrated for once, was that calculus lab to hard for you? That would be a first." Killer said trying to lightly ask a question he wasn't too sure he should have asked, while also not passing up the opportunity to tease his purple haired friend. The purple haired teen in question, turned from conversing with his black haired friend to look at his blonde haired friend who had finally caught up with them.

"That calculus lab was boring I finished my part without any problems, but you're right at assuming that something is actually frustrating me for once, but don't get use to it blondie, I'm not going to miraculously start showing my emotions." The purple haired teen said, walking ahead of the two, to stop by his locker to dispose of his text book before making his way to the spot that they usually occupied at lunch. Killer and Wizar who walked at a slower pace watched as their purple haired friend practically storm away from them,

"Man something must really be eating him; did he say anything to you about what it might be? He's rather moody when something actually causes him to come out of his shell and show his emotions." Killer said after he finally registered in his mind what the purple haired teen said to him prior to him walking away, the black haired teen who walked in step with the dirty blonde nodded agree with his statement

"Yeah I agree he is rather moody when he has to show his emotions, but he didn't really tell me anything directly, you know Dead Soul, he rather be cryptic than actually say what's bothering him bluntly. All he really said was; damn and can't read mind" Wizar said as they approached his locker, the dirty blonde looked at his girlfriend's older brother with a raised brow

"Damn and can't read mind? The hell, who is he talking about?" Killer asked aloud, not really directing it at his black haired friend or anyone in particular, but his black haired friend responded anyways with a shrug before he closed his locker and his green gaze met with Killer's crystal blue one

"Don't know, but I guess we'll find out eventually, maybe he'll say when everyone is together" Wizar said walking towards the lunch room to get something to eat. Killer after a moment released a sigh, as he went to catch up with his black haired friend, deciding to go get his lunch before meeting up with everyone else; he hoped that whatever was bothering his purple haired friend didn't have anything to do with his childhood friend because he wouldn't be able to stand them fighting each other. Yet Killer had to admit there was something different and mysterious about his childhood friend, like the black haired stormy eyed boy was hiding something, something rather large that no one would be able to understand, but for now he knew it wasn't his place to know and that someday in the future he hoped that Takeru would be able to confide in him all that had happened since they were kids.

"Hello earth to Killer, I know you're an airhead and everything but stop being spacey and tell the lunch lady what you're going to be having" Killer shook his head snapping out of his train of thought to look at his black haired green eyed friend with a fierce glare

"Shut up Wizar!" he growled at the black haired boy with bright green eyes who only responded with a smirk

"See it worked to stop you from spacing out, now you might want to give the lady your order before the starving kids behind you decide to jump your ass for holding up the line." Wizar said picking up his food and walking towards the condiments table, killer continued to glare at his black haired friend as he watched him leave the lunch line, while he gave his order to the lunch lady who simply complied with his order and gave him a warm smile, which he returned once he received his food, then he followed after his black haired friend.

When Killer caught up to his black haired green eyed friend, he noticed that his purple haired friend was still missing, but his other black haired friend was already sitting down on the table top while his feet rested on the bench, he went over to his two black haired friends, placing his food down on the table, as he took a seat on the bench

"Wizlover's not here yet?" he asked looking at his other black haired friend who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts while his bluish green eyes were looking at all the people who passed through the school outdoor pathways, his response to the blonde's question was a shrug as he took a bite out of his lunch, Killer then looked to his girlfriend's older brother with a slight glare, the green eyed teen smiled smugly as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger,

"apparently if you don't see her, she's not here yet" Shadow said, turning to look at the blonde and the black haired teen wondering what had happened between them, but not really caring to find out since it was the same routine every day, but he wasn't in the mood to know why today, like he did every other day because it amused him, the stupid things they fight about.

The dirty blonde haired teen turned his crystal gaze away from his green eyed black haired friend to look at his darkly dressed bluish green eyed friend

"What's eating you? You seem rather moody today to, are you and Dead Soul both pms'ing today?" Killer asked a little annoyed with how moody both his friends were, the black haired teen that he was talking too, was about to shoot a comeback at the blonde, but a black haired girl with a single purple streak had caught his attention, he decided to pretend the dirty blonde haired boy didn't say anything as he jumped down from where he was sitting atop the lunch table to go greet the girl and ask her if she'd like to join them for lunch since she already seemed lost. Wizar who was occupied with eating his lunch was confused when he didn't hear a comeback come out of this black haired friend's mouth, so out of curiosity he turned his head to look at his black haired friend only to see him jump down from his perch on the table to walk towards a girl who he remembered seeing at the diner yesterday

"What's Shadow doing? And isn't that Takeru's little sister?" Wizar asked continuing to watch the black haired teen as he casually walked towards the girl who looked like she was too distracted searching for someone, to notice that a black haired teen with bluish-green eyes dressed in all black walking towards her. Wizar turned his gaze away from his black haired friend to meet the amused and curious gaze of his dirty blonde haired friend, he noticed that the blonde's crystal blue gaze was still watching the actions of their black haired friend who had approached the girl by tapping her on the shoulder, and he couldn't hold back a laugh when the girl jumped from surprise tackling their black haired friend to the ground, Scott landing back first and arms around the girl,

"Wow… I bet he's enjoying this, but is going to be too stubborn to admit it." Killer said laughing as he decided to go back to eating his food and wondering where his dark brown haired girlfriend was.

**With Shadow**

He didn't know what compelled him to go up to the girl only that he wanted to, *what the hell it's almost like I'm possessed* he said to himself as he walked towards the girl it amused him that she was to distracted to even notice that he was walking towards her, it made him wonder who she was looking for, he knew she was a new girl so there weren't many people she would be looking for *maybe she's looking for her brother* he assumed to himself *you hope she's looking for her brother because it would make you sad if she was looking for someone else* Shadow didn't know why but hearing the voice of his conscience irritated him *Shut up you stupid voice!* he hissed annoyed, the voice only laughed at him *you're only grouchy with me because you know everything I enlighten you with is true.* the voice said, sounding as if it was walking away, Shadow sighed *ugh whatever* he muttered. He shook his head to clear his mind once he got closer to the black haired girl, he reached his arm forward and tapped her shoulder

"Hey you…" he said, but was taken by surprised when she turned then jump from surprised, the result of her reaction was them both landing on the ground, Shadow on the bottom with his back hitting the ground and his arms wrapped around the girl instinctively as if he was trying to save her from a fall or his body just reacted to her body colliding with his, as they both fell to the ground, he groaned in pain when he felt his back hit the solid concrete of the outdoor pathway, he tighten his hold reflexively around the black haired girl when she started to move on top of him, she was trying to prop herself up, Ayumi who had not expected someone to confront her had panicked and literally jumped on the person who had scared her, but when they both fell to the ground, she somewhat blacked out, from surprise, she opened her purple eyes to see a black shirt coved chest in her face, she blushed when she recognize who she had jumped on,

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tackle you again Shadow!" she said sitting up, with an apologetic expression on her face, the black haired boy, groaned from the pain that was slowly going away in his back, to open his eyes, his bluish green gaze meeting concerned purple eyes, that were several inches away from him. He didn't know why he wasn't yelling at her for knocking him down twice in one day, but all he did was give a pained laugh as he used his elbows to prop himself up,

"Don't worry I'm getting use to this type of greeting from you, it seems that every time I confront you the floor will be my best friend" he said jokingly, trying to take the worried expression of Ayumi's face and see her smile, he didn't know why but he wanted to see her smile and not have her worry about him, he was fine, except for the slight pain in his back, but it was nothing compared to the other stuff he's already been through, he smiled when he heard her laugh

"I'm pretty sure the floor is very happy to have a best friend as cute as you" she said still sitting on him, well her legs were on opposite sides of his hips so it looked like she was strangling his hips, Shadow noticed the way they were still on the floor in an awkward position it made him blush, he wasn't use to being this close to a girl, except for Wizlover but that was different she was usually trying to kick his ass, but Ayumi this definitely wasn't a play fight, *stupid dirty mind…* he hissed to himself, Ayumi who had been watching the black haired boy's expression closely, looked at him confused when a pink tint made its way to his cheeks,

"Ano… Shadow are you okay?" She asked, realizing she was about to ask in Japanese, but caught herself and asked him in english if something was wrong, the black haired boy, shook his head after he used his hand to cover his face, his eyes still looking into hers

"I don't think we're in the appropriate position, we might give people the wrong idea…" he mumbled behind his hand, Ayumi tilted her head to the side slightly with one raised brow, she was about to ask what he was saying because she couldn't understand him to well because his hand muffled his words, but before she could someone interrupted

"Whoa what are you two doing!? And Ayumi there you are!" Wizlover said standing several feet from them holding her lunch and looking at them with wide eyes that began to turn into excitement once her brain realized what the position the two were in looked like. Shadow who noticed the excited look and recognized it from yesterday glared at his female friend

"It's not what you think, I just snuck up on her, and she reacted by jumping on me, this was an accident" he said giving Wizlover a warning growl; to not jump to conclusions. Wizlover rolled her brown eyes ignoring her black haired friend as she walked over to the table to greet her boyfriend with a soft and light kiss

"Hey baby, you sure took awhile coming here" Killer said when Wizlover sat down, he placed his arms around her since he was already finished eating his lunch, the dark brown haired girl smiled

"Sorry I had something to finish up in my last class, and then I went looking for Ayumi, but couldn't find her, so I gave up and went to get my food, and after that Wha-La here I am, but man it looks like I came just in time otherwise I would have missed the moment between those two." She said gesturing to the two that were walking towards the table, a blush still on shadow's cheeks, while Ayumi had an apologetic smile

"Sorry Wiz, my teacher had asked me to stay after class to talk to me about either changing to a higher level class or any alternative option because I already know everything in his curriculum." Ayumi explained as she took a seat next to Wizar who gave her a welcoming smile, which she returned and Shadow took his seat back on the table where his food had sat forgotten. Wizlover, who had started to dig into her lunch, just waved her hand and smiled

"No worries Yumi, you're the new girl you're excused this once for blowing me off" Wizlover said playfully as she teased her new friend, by giving her a small guilt trip and just as she predicted her new friend's reaction in her mind it came to life

"Wiz I didn't mean to blow you off, I'm so sorry" Ayumi said looking down at the table, Wizlover felt a little bad for teasing the girl, but she couldn't help holding in the laugh that spurt out from her chest

"Ayumi I'm just teasing you, it's perfectly okay, it's your first day teachers are going to want to talk to you." Wizlover said with a warm smile as she went back to eating her food, Wizar who had watched his sister tease her new friend shook his head with a smile

"Just pretend she didn't say anything; I think she's been hanging out with her boyfriend a little too much she's beginning to act like him." Wizar said getting up to head to his locker to grab his text book for his next class. Wizlover who heard what her brother said simply just sent him a glare before again going back to eating her food, Killer who was nuzzling his girlfriend's neck the whole time only laughed

"I'm beginning to rub off on you a little too much, you're beginning to glare like me too baby" he whispered against her ear, making her shiver in his arms, it made him smirk against the kiss he planted on her cheek. Shadow who had been silent the whole time, rolled his eyes watching his friends, he looked at Ayumi

"Ignore the love birds sometimes they go a little overboard on affection and forget their in public and that people are watching" he said getting up to throw his food away, Ayumi laughed at his irritated tone

"I think their cute together, a couple in love shouldn't be afraid to show how much they love each other, it may seem silly to someone who is watching, but to them they don't realize because their lost in each other's world. I'm happy for them, and you should be too they are your friends and they found each other or found someone to love." Ayumi said with a bright smile, he didn't know why, but her smile made him smile too

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know what love is so I don't really understand why they do the things they do" Shadow said stretching his back to relieve the tension that built up from their earlier fall, Ayumi continued to smile as she stood up and placed a hand on his arm

"I'm pretty sure you'll find that someone one day and learn what love is, because love is different for each person, and hopefully one day I'll get to learn what it is too, well I guess I'll head to the library to get all my books then, head to my next class" Ayumi said grabbing her back pack and with a goodbye to the making out couple made her way in the direction of the library, shadow who began to watch her walk away turned one quick glance to his two friends who were so wrapped up in each other, sharing passionate kisses, he shivered in disgust and decided to go with Ayumi than be a third wheel with the two.

"bye guys" he said before running to catch up with the black haired girl, Killer and Wizlover heard the farewell greet from their friend and pulled away from each other

"I think those two should hook up" Wizlover said with an excited smile, killer smirked raising a brow at his girlfriend in amusement

"I think so to, but promise me you won't have anything to do with playing match maker" he said taking a drink from his soda, finishing it off and getting ready to head to class when the bell rang, Wizlover laughed

"Aww why not? You know shadow won't act on his own, he needs a little push, or maybe a big push," Wizlover said thinking about her black haired friend, her comment only made her dirty blonde haired boyfriend laugh

"Don't push him to much, he might jump off a cliff, but you know I don't think he needs that big of a push, he confronted her on his own, I think he's already heading in the right direction, let's just sit back and watch what happens for now, and if things start to not go right, then we can interfere, okay?" he asked and explained, remembering what happened earlier when his black haired friend had confronted the black haired girl on his own, which had resulted in them on the ground, in an awkward position, Wizlover who was staring into her boyfriend's crystal blue eyes nodded absentmindedly since she had lost herself looking to his eyes

"Wow Dead Soul never showed up, I wonder if he relieved himself of his frustration." Killer said allowed, Wizlover snapped out of her day dream daze, and looked at her boyfriend confused

"What do you mean? Dead soul actually showed some form of emotion?" she asked completely surprised, her surprised expression made Killer laugh and lean over to kiss her lips

"Yeah he did, he was frustrated about something, I guess something happened in calculus class, but he didn't really say what and I was hoping he'd be here and tell us, but he never showed up." Killer said thinking back to his purple haired friend, Wizlover had recovered from her shocked expression and tried to think back to a time when Dead Soul had showed some form of emotion before and how he had reacted

"Maybe he ditched school and went to clear his mind, he did that last time a long time ago, remember?" She said recalling a time when he had shown some emotion, he reacted by leaving school and doing his own thing to clear his mind and hide his emotions again. Killer looked at his girlfriend and tried to recall the time she was telling him, and it slowly came back to him

"Oh yeah you're right, well I guess I won't worry about him, well now it's time to head to class, what are we going to do after school?" he asked as they both stood up, Wizlover threw away her trash before she made her way back to him,

"Hm I don't know I guess we're all going to hang out again and I was going to ask Ayumi to come along so that I could get to know her better, but I have yet to ask her, I have I think another class with her later on today and I'll ask her then." Wizlover said as she took his hand and linked their fingers, the two made their way towards their lockers to get their text books and head to their next class.

End to chapter 04.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Ayumi, hold on, I'll go with you" Shadow called out, to grab the attention of the black haired female who was several feet ahead of him and still walking away, Ayumi who assumed she was heading into the general direction of the school library stopped mid step, when she heard the voice of the black haired bluish-green eyed teen that she had the habit of constantly tackling to the ground. She turned to see him catch up to her; she sent him a smile, curiosity evident in her eyes; as to why he decided to come with her when he could have stayed with his two friends

"Hello Shadow" she said cheerfully as she watched the boy catch his breathe from the sprint he just did to catch up to her, the black haired boy placed his hand on his chest to try and calm his heart from beating so rapidly,

"I thought I'd go with you, I didn't really want to stay and watch those two make out, not the best thing to have polluting my mind and horrifying me all day." Shadow said explaining his reason for wanting to go with her, *Liar, you know you wanted to go with her because you're starting to really like her and you want to get to know her* his consciences scolded in an accusing manner, Shadow sighed *Yeah whatever, you can keep talking, I'm just going to ignore you, like what I do with Dead Soul* muttered to his conscience,

"Shadow you okay there, you sure like to space out a lot, do you do this all the time?" Shadow snapped back to reality to see Ayumi's concerned face once again, his bluish-green eyes meeting with her bright purple ones, he could feel himself getting pulled in, hypnotized, but stopped himself by shaking his head,

"Sorry I just have a few things floating about, no this doesn't happen all the time, I'm usually paying attention and not dazing off like a mindless day dreamer" he said scratching the back of his head nervously, because he was trying to find the right words to explain his current predicament, Ayumi continued to look at him, not sure whether she bought his reason or not, but eventually, her analytical stare vanished and her smile returned,

"So in what direction is the library?" she asked happily and deciding to change the subject, her happy tone made a small smile appear on Shadow's lips

"It's this way" he said walking into the direction of the library leading the way so that they could both go get her books. Ayumi laughed when she realize the way they were going was in the opposite direction she was originally heading,

"What would I do without you?" she asked still slightly laughing, her laughter confused Shadow, but at the same time it made him want to keep smiling *something is seriously wrong with me, maybe I should stay away from her, she's making me act different* he told himself as he occasionally glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, the smile still threatening the corners of his lips, *you know you –* Shadow smirked mentally when he cut off his conscience *Nah I won't stay away from her, I want to get to know her and understand what the hell she is doing to me* he said smugly, when his conscience just gaped at him; completely speechless.

"Well let's see without me, you'd probably get lost and wander around aimlessly, until someone decides to ask you what you're doing, then you'll tell them how you're new and lost about finding your way to the library, then that person will help you, and I wouldn't get the chance to get to know you" Shadow said somewhat sarcastically, somewhat teasingly, and somewhat bluntly, Ayumi responded by raising an amuse brow at him

"You want to get to know me? Ha-ha and yes you know me so well, that's exactly what will happen I'll be completely stubborn about asking for directions, until I give up and become completely hopeless, but aren't I lucky I have a cute little tour guide like you" she challenged his bluntness and teased him right back, Shadow smirked enjoying how this was turning out, he was excited by challenges and right now she was challenging him almost daring him to do something, to say something, and he wasn't going to back down

"Yes I want to get to know you so I can be your knight and shining armor, to save you whenever you're in distress." He teased with a mischievous smile; Ayumi chose to laugh then,

"Ha-ha well then I'd be one lucky damsel to have such a cute knight" she said smiling brightly at him as she laughed at the silliness of their conversation; Shadow's smile broke out into a laugh, because he realized that they were being completely weird and immature.

"Ah it seems we have reached our destination and this damsel is no longer in distress" Ayumi said playfully once they reached the school library doors, Shadow's laughter died down but the content expression remained on his face as he opened the door to the library, deciding to keep up with the knight act even though it was completely the opposite of his personality, Ayumi's smile never once faltered from her face as she walked into the library with Shadow

"So what class do you have next?" Shadow decided to ask because he knew that the school bell would be ringing soon, Ayumi stopped smiling for a second, because she was trying to remember what class she would be attending once the school bell rang and signaled students to head to their next hour class,

"Hm I believe I have Dark ancient literature" She said pulling out her schedule to make sure she had said the right class, she was taken by surprised when she heard Shadow make a strange sound, she looked up from her schedule to the tall black haired bluish green eyed teen dressed in all black, his eyes were slightly wide from surprise, but she could see the confusion creeping into his eyes from the corners

"Something wrong Shadow?" she asked curious by his reaction to her next class, Shadow who had been surprised by her answer recovered and his confusion made its self clear

"I guess we have a class together, but I don't get it, that's a senior English class and aren't you only a junior?" he asked completely confused as to how she ended up in his English class, a class he, Killer, and Dead soul had together. Ayumi's smile returned, she had thought he had a problem with her next class, only then did she learn his reaction was just surprise because they had the class together, and now he was confused as to how she got the class so she decided to elaborate why she had gotten that class.

"Well when aniki and I first enrolled at the school administration office they had made us take an English and Math placement test to examine our English and math proficiency because they had assumed we wouldn't be to go in English, being born in another country some what implements that, but when we had taken the English placement, Aniki and I had scored advanced so thus explaining why I was able to take an advanced English class which was a level higher than my grade, while aniki decided to take it easy his senior year and just take something that was his grade level." She explained handing her schedule to the librarian so the old lady could go get her text books and check them out to her. Shadow listened to Ayumi's explanation intently while his eyes would often glance at the librarian who was looking up Ayumi's text books; it was then that he noticed the quantity of her books

"Did you get a locker already, or are you planning to carry all those books to your last few classes?" he asked his eyes traveling back and forth from looking at Ayumi to the stack of text books, he was getting a little concerned since she looked really small and he knew those text books weren't light. Ayumi smiled flattered by his concern for her,

"No I won't be getting my locker assignment until tomorrow and as for carrying those books to my last few classes, Yes I will be, then I'll just leave them in my car until I get my locker assignment." She said putting her class schedule back into her pocket as she grabbed her text books, and started to walk out of the library, Shadow watched her with amused eyes before he shook his head

"Here give me those before you hurt yourself" he said taking her books and walking toward their next class that he recently learned they had together, he lead he way since he knew she didn't know her way around yet, Ayumi was about to protest about him taking her books, but decided to not argue with him because it looked like he was extremely determined to not let her carry her books

"Can I at least carry the books for my last few classes?" she asked, deciding on an alternative option, Shadow looked at her about to say No, but sighed giving her, her English book and another text book he figured was her last class. Ayumi smiled in triumph, and out of instinct she looped her arm through his and held onto his arm, her innocent action had taken shadow by surprised but he was smart enough to know not to say anything as they both walked to their English class.

**With Killer **

After he and Wizlover had went to their lockers to grab their books for their next class, they walked hand in hand to Wizlover's class, so Killer could drop her off before he headed to his English class, he wasn't to excited about going since they were going to have a quiz today on the book they've been reading, well the book they were suppose to be reading, he had yet to read any of it, because he found the book extremely boring and would rather read something else or spend more time with his girlfriend, he only prayed that nothing about this book would be on their semester final.

"Well baby have fun in English class, and you really should start reading that book, I heard it wasn't to bad, at least that's what Shadow and Dead Soul told me." Wizlover said smiling happily when they arrived at the doorway to her English class, Killer snapped out of his book loathing mood and smiled to his girlfriend, she always made him want to smile, being with her always made him happy, it always tore him apart when he thought about graduation and not going to be able to see her face everyday because he was going to be busy with college and such. He already always felt bad when he had to leave her to attend ROTC meetings and events, but right now he didn't want to think about all the negative possibilities that could happen in the future, right now he wanted to think about how we was going to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, to make up for the time he won't be able to in the future. He was going to enjoy the time he had left with her before he had to go off and go to college.

"Don't worry purty I'll start reading it, when I actually find the time to sit down and open the book" he said laughing playfully, his arms wrapped around her waist, they stood near the door to her classroom, Wizlover laughed in her boyfriend's arms

"No you're going to go home and open that book and start reading, at least catch up with Shadow, he's about half way through the book." She said playfully as she leaned into his arms to press her lips against his, he smiled in their kiss

"Alright alright fine, but I'm pretty sure soon even Shadow won't have the time to read that stupid book." He said with a raised brow, Wizlover looked at him confused, her arms still wrapped around his neck,

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as to what her boyfriend was talking about, Killer laughed thinking how cute his girlfriend looked when she was confused

"Did you not see how much affect Ayumi has on him? He actually sprinted to catch up to her, he mustered the courage to confront her himself, and who knows how else he acts around her, that's definitely the signs that our friend is slowly falling for the new girl, and if he's not falling, he's getting smitten already" Killer said pointing out shadow's new behavior, it took Wizlover a moment to let everything her boyfriend said sink into her mind, then her eyes widen in excitement

"You think they'll get together! Really!?" She said practically wanting to jump up and down, Killer laughed at how excited his girlfriend had gotten for their friend,

"Didn't we already discuss that at lunch?" he asked wondering if she forgot the conversation they had during lunch several minutes ago, Wizlover laughed again

"Ha-ha sorry I guess it had slipped my mind when you distracted me with your kisses!" she accused playfully, Killer smirked at her amused while he looked at her with a challenging look, one brow raised

"So my kisses distract you and make you forget things?" he asked, a threatening edge to his tone, that made Wizlover's eyes widen

"Baby you should get to class you'll be late!" she said trying to change the subject and keep the blush off her cheeks, Killer seemed to ignore what she said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers capturing her into a deep intimate kiss, completely forgetting there could be people watching, but before the kiss could escalate to a more heated moment, they were interrupted by Wizlover's teacher

"Alright you two, hands off each other, and get to class!" the teacher scolded as he glared at the two with his arms crossed, Wizlover blushed, while Killer only smiled innocently to the teacher as he pulled away and let his girlfriend go. They stood there for another second, before Killer leaned forward and kissed her cheek

"I'll see you late perty" he said walking away and heading to his English class. Wizlover nodded and turned to walk into her English class *I'm definitely madly in love with him* She muttered to herself as she made her way to her desk.

After Killer dropped his girlfriend to class, he started to make his own way to class avoiding bumping into students through the crowded halls and trying to make it to class on time without being late, because his English teacher was pretty strict on quiz days and when it came to his senior English class. On his way to his English class he was surprised to see Shadow and Ayumi walking together, Ayumi clinging to Shadow's arm while his black haired friend was actually contently smiling, the two looked oblivious to the world as they went into the English classroom and that surprised Killer, *why is Ayumi going into a senior English class?* he asked himself as he walked into the classroom, he was completely surprised to see that he had both of the siblings in this class, because when he walked in he saw that Takeru was sitting by the window once again and Ayumi was now talking to the teacher, who was looking at her completely surprised because she was the only junior in a senior level English class, he decided to take his seat which was right next to Shadow's and two seats in front of Takeru.

"So is Ayumi in this class with us?" Killer asked Shadow, deciding to ask his black haired friend because his friend was the one who had walked into this class with her, and he was curious to find out if his friend knew why a junior was in a senior English class, Shadow who had been watching Ayumi walk over and talk to the teacher, snapped out of his hypnotized daze to turn his attention to his dirty blonde haired friend

"Huh, what did you want to know? Oh Ayumi, she told me that when she transferred in they made her take an English class because they weren't sure of her English proficiency, so when she took the test, she scored advanced so they allowed her to pick a higher level class, and so she picked this class" Shadow said explaining why the black haired girl was in a class with a bunch of seniors rather than a class with Wizlover and a bunch of juniors. Killer looked at the black haired girl, his mouth form an 'O'.

"Ah okay now I get it, but man I'm surprised that both of them are in this class, I haven't spoken to Ayumi yet, It made me sad to know that Takeru doesn't remember me, but I wonder if Ayumi does." Killer said to Shadow who again was not listening or paying attention to his blonde friend his attention was directed else where at a certain black haired girl with a purple streak,

"Never mind Shadow forget I ever said anything." He said a little annoyed, but smug as he turned away from facing his black haired friend to pulling out his English journal and the novel they had been reading in class, once he had all his supplies out he looked towards the direction where he remembered seeing Takeru sitting only to see the black haired boy with stormy eyes was reading the novel he had been neglecting to read. *I guess he always wants to be prepared, but I'm pretty sure that he and Ayumi are exempt from today's quiz.* Killer said to himself when he looked over to where shadow was sitting only to smile when he saw the Ayumi was sitting in the seat right in front of his black haired bluish green eyed friend. The two were happily conversing about something, Shadow was smiling and Ayumi was laughing at whatever his friend was saying, he didn't know why but he was happy for his friend, even though he knew they weren't together yet, they were simply just in the process of getting to know. Just as killer turned his gaze away from his friend and former childhood friend the school bell rang signaling that it was time for class to start, he watched from the corner of his eye as Ayumi turned around in her seat to face the front and started to pay attention to the teacher, as the teacher announced the arrival of two new students, he also sad he would be taking roll to make sure all of his previous students were in class, that's when Killer remembered he didn't see Dead Soul at lunch and this was another class they had together, he discreetly glanced towards Dead Soul's desk, turning his head slowly as possible not to have his English teacher notice that his attention wasn't on his warm up journal entry.

When he spotted Dead Soul's desk, he was surprised to find it empty, this was a class that Dead Soul never seemed to miss because he was completely enthralled by the things taught in this class, dark ancient literature, it wasn't boring like a normal senior English class was, this class was some what more exciting, but then again Killer was never one for dark things, he only took this class because he knew his friends would and he wanted to be in a class with them, he would have done pretty well in a normal teaching English class, but classes with his friends were always more exciting, but his lack of interest in the class explained why he barely wanted to read the book that was assigned to them.

"Alright Class, clear your desk and get ready for the quiz I had warned you all about yesterday" the teacher drawled in an annoyed tone, Killer heard his classmates groan in unwillingness, and he couldn't blame him, it took a lot for him not to join them in the groaning. When his desk was clear he looked to Ayumi and Takeru to noticed that they had cleared their desk as well, *Are they going to take this quiz too?* he found himself asking as the teacher passed out the quiz sheets. After about 30 minutes the teacher came around to collect the quizzes, and killer laid his head on his arms completely disappointed, Shadow who was sitting next to the blonde smirked at Killer's actions

"This is why you should have read the book, did you find that quiz hard?" Shadow asked taking his English journal out to write down the notes that were just placed on the overhead and to also jot down that night's homework. Killer who's head still rested on his desk face first groaned

"Yes it was fucking hard, and no I refuse to read that stupid book" he said to shadow not even looking up, he enjoyed the feel of the cold surface of his desk pressed firmly against the skin of his forehead.

"The story line isn't to bad, if you gave it a chance you might like it, and I'm sure you did fine." A soft voice said, a voice Killer only heard from a distance but never spoke to directly, he quickly sat up in his seat to see Ayumi looking at him sympathetically, Shadow smirked shaking his head, while killer looked at Ayumi surprised, surprised she talked to him, but also curious if she remembered him

"Yeah I guess your right, but man I just can't find the interest to actually want to read the book, and I highly doubt I did to well on the quiz, pretty sure I bombed it" he said with a slight laugh, Ayumi only smiled

"Your Wizlover's boyfriend right?" she asked with a smile, her purple eyes would occasionally look back and meet shadow's bluish-green eyes and then she'd look past killer to meet her brother's amused yet curious eyes. Killer didn't know why, but when she asked that it hurt him inside *She doesn't remember me either, why does this bother me? But I guess I shouldn't complain it is sort of my fault, I didn't keep in contact like I promised.* he said scolding himself

"Yeah I'm Wizlover's boyfriend, my name's Killer, I've heard quite a lot about you, and remember a lot about you also" he said introducing himself and being rather blunt about the fact he already knew her from the past, Ayumi looked at him confused

"Remember me? How is that, I don't even know who you are." She said confused, her brows and face scrunching up in confusion, Shadow who watched her facial expression closely, looked to his blonde haired friend confused and with a look that pretty much said *What are hell is wrong with you?* killer smiled at her kindly

"We use to be childhood friends, except I moved away when I was six, it's okay if you don't remember I know Takeru doesn't remember either" Killer said straight forwardly, Ayumi tilted her head to the side completely lost by what he was saying

"I'm sorry but you don't look familiar to me, and I can't remember that far back in my memory, that half of my life is completely locked away, I don't want to remember all the horrible things that happened back then." She said apologetically, killer couldn't help but smile

"Don't worry about it, we could always start over" he said, he didn't understand why, but he had the strong urge to find out what horrible things had happened to them that made them want to not remember the past, Ayumi responded to his slight offer with a smile

"Yes we can indeed start over, we shall all get to know each other, some will be again, and some will be for the first time." Ayumi said brightly as she looked to Shadow who in turn gave her a small smile. Killer noticed their exchange and couldn't help the thought that came to mind *and some will get to know for the better.* he silently muttered to himself.

End to Chapter 05.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When their English class came to an end, Takeru who had been sitting several seats away from them, strolled over to where he saw his sister, he was a little taken back by the black haired boy who stood next to her, his stormy blue eyes checked the boy over, his stormy gaze meeting with Shadow's bluish-green eyes,

"Aniki, this is Shadow and Killer, and Killer here says he knows us, from a long time ago" Ayumi said happily to her older brother who appeared to be having a staring contest with her new friend, Killer watched the exchange between his old friend and his black haired friend,

"I've already met Killer in my calculus class imouto, and yes he did imply that he remembered us from his childhood, but I have no recollection of ever meeting him, maybe it was mixed in with the memories I refuse to remember." Takeru said rather passively as he turned his stormy gaze away from the new boy to look into his sister's bright purple eyes, that he knew belonged to someone she missed dearly. Ayumi looked at her brother strangely tilting her head slightly to emphasize her confusion, she didn't understand why her older brother was acting so strangely around her new black haired friend, but he seemed perfectly normal when he glances at the dirty blonde haired one who claimed he knew them, but she felt bad for not remembering who he was.

"Oh Ayumi, Wizlover wanted me to ask if you'd like to join us after school, we're all planning to get together to watch a movie or just chill, it would make her really happy if you could join us, since she's not use to having female friends." Killer said no longer choosing to contemplate the meaning behind Takeru's strange behavior towards Shadow, The dirty blonde haired teen looked to the black haired purple eyed girl who was a head shorter than him, he smiled brightly waiting for her response to his question, since he knew it would make his girlfriend really happy to have another girl join their group, and maybe just maybe this girl will teach his other black haired friend the meaning of love. He knew he shouldn't assume such things to quickly because he didn't know if Ayumi's heart was claimed yet or not, he hoped it wasn't because he highly believed that she could make his black haired friend happy, even though they just met today.

Ayumi who was busy having a conversation with her older brother with her eyes, turned her purple gaze away from her brother to look at the dirty blonde haired teen that claimed he knew her, she was a bit surprised that his girlfriend had gotten so attached to her already, but from the information she had collected through the day, she couldn't blame the poor girl, she wasn't use to having female friends because most the females at this school seemed to exile her, which she didn't believe was fair at all, but she was new and there was nothing she can do about it, but provide her female companionship. Ayumi looked torn about whether if she wanted to join them or return home for more important matters than make friends, she turned her purple eyes back to her older brother's stormy blue eyes, he smiled at her reassuringly

"You should go join them, and if anything changes I'll make sure to tell you right away" Takeru said with a soft smile, to reassure his younger sister, he knew she was torn between returning home and joining this new group of people, he wanted her to try and live a normal life as much as possible, but he knew it wasn't the idea of living a normal life that was tearing her in two, it was a matter of her heart. Takeru sighed he was worried about his little sister isolating herself a bit to much, so he convinced her to attend a public high school with him rather than them continuing home schooling, because he wanted her to go out and see as much of the world as she possibly could, it was a new era, a new environment, and he was tired of her locking herself up at home, there was nothing she could have done to change the outcome of what happened back at their old home.

"You promise aniki?" Ayumi asked, her bright purple eyes looking into her brother's eyes desperately, Takeru continued to smile

"Of course you'll be the first to know, now go to your last class and I'll meet you at home" Takeru said pulling his little sister into a tight embrace before he pulled away and walked in the direction of his last class of the day, Ayumi continued to stand their watching as her brother's back disappeared into the crowd of students, Killer and Shadow who had watched the whole exchange were completely confused, Shadow was confused as to why Ayumi wanted to desperately get back home and he wanted to know what changes Ayumi wanted to know so desperately about. Where as killer was just curious as to why Takeru and Ayumi were acting so strange every time they mention home, that's when he remembered

"Hey Ayumi how are you parents? Wizlover told me that yesterday she invited you and Takeru to come join us at the table in the diner, but you said that your parents were probably wondering where you are, man I haven't seen your parents in years I remember them being really cool, they must be super proud of their kids." Killer said brightly, but was surprised when Ayumi's bright purple eyes clouded over as if she was blocking something out of her mind and as if someone had completely taken over or she was trying to fight back a memory that was resurfacing,

"Um their fine, Yes their very proud of us, uhm I'm going to head to class, bye guys see you after school." Ayumi said shaking her head to snap out of some sort of daze she had fell into and she stormed off into the direction she assumed her next class was in, that left both Shadow and Killer completely confused.

"What was that all about? It's like she's hiding something about her parents" Shadow said watching the black haired girl with a single purple highlight disappear into the remaining crowd of students, Killer shrugged, his confused expression became mixed with concern

"What if something happened to her parents?" Killer asked aloud, mainly asking himself, but Shadow chose to answer

"Possibly, but I doubt it I mean did you say her parents were part of the military maybe that's why they moved her, she could be angry at them for moving her to a new place, when she was already use to her old home, but eh if you're really curious why don't you just ask them, I mean they were your childhood friends, then again they don't really remember you." Shadow said placing his hands into his front pockets and walking away from his dirty blonde haired friend to go to his history class, Killer frowned remembering the fact that neither of the two remembered him or the childish adventures they had when they were children.

"Maybe you're right, I bet my parents are happy about having their old friends being back in town, it's only a matter of time before we have some type of reunion dinner, especially since I know my mom she'd definitely throw one." Killer said catching up to the black haired bluish green eyed teen because his class was in the same direction.

After school Wizlover was waiting in front of the administration office for Ayumi who was turning in her class schedule to solidify her place on the attendance sheet of each one of her classes. As she waited for her new friend, she saw Shadow and Killer approaching her, she smiled brightly to her boyfriend and friend, they returned the smile as they got closer

"Hey what are you doing in front of the administration building? Thinking of changing your classes?" Shadow asked as he looked from his dark brown haired friend then to the administration building with a little confused expression evident on his face, Killer who was staring at his girlfriend intently with a bright smile

"So are you excited that you have another girl that will be joining us today?" he asked holding her hands in his as he leaned forward to kiss her lips, oh how he had been dying to do that since after he dropped her off to her 5th hour class. Wizlover smiled returning the kiss

"Yes! I finally have another girl I can talk with about you crazy boys, and Shadow the reason I'm standing in front of the administration office is because I'm waiting for Ayumi, she's turning in her schedule." Wizlover said after she pulled away from killer to look to her black haired friend, the boy simply raised a brow at her

"Who are you calling crazy? Last time I checked you were the craziest one and you're a girl!" Shadow said in a teasing manner, and waited for her reaction which he knew was going to happen, she jumped out of her boyfriend's arms and punched his shoulder violently

"HEY SHUT UP!" she growled, he smirked, and same reaction it never gets old. He enjoyed teasing her, she got worked up rather quickly and always resulted with her hitting him with either her fist or an object she could get her hands on. Before Killer could comment, a voice interrupted them

"Hey guys sorry to keep you all waiting, so where are we going?" Ayumi asked with a smile as she walked out of the administration office, a single sheet of paper in her hands with her permanent schedule, Shadow quickly corrected his childish posture to a laid back one.

"Well we're going to go meet up with Wizar and Dead Soul at the arcade, a night to forget about school and tests." Shadow said pretending to mock depression. Ayumi laughed, while Wizlover rolled her eyes

"You're a terrible actor Shadow; let's go Ayumi before he makes you crazy and stupid." Wizlover said letting go of Killer's hand which she had taken again after she punched shadow, and grabbed Ayumi's arms to drag her to the school parking lot, Killer frowned

"Hey does that mean Shadow's riding with me!?" he asked following after the girls with a scowling Shadow who glared daggers to the back of Wizlover's head. Wizlover laughed

"Yes I want to ride with Ayumi!" she said looking back at her boyfriend who looked at her with narrowed eyes, and she laughed even more when she saw that his face almost matched the expression on Shadow's. Ayumi who was simply walking and enjoying the interaction between the three laughed as she reached for her car keys, when they were approaching her black rx7.

Shadow's annoyed scowl disappeared when they approached where the last two cars stayed in the parking lot, he was surprised by Ayumi's car

"You like sports cars?" he absentmindedly asked, Ayumi turned her purple gaze to him, her eyes burned with mischief

"Of course, I like to drive fast; the thrill of it is amazing, it's better than an adrenaline rush." She said with a playfully smirk when she threw her back pack into the truck of her car where her texts books from earlier reside,

"So Wiz direct me into the right direction of the arcade, Killer I hope you can keep up" Ayumi challenged playfully, making the blonde smirk

"I may not be driving a sports car, but I can sure as hell keep up with a girl" he said back, Wizlover laughed

"No offense honey, but I hope Ayumi smokes you for that sexist comment!" she said getting into the car after she saw Ayumi get into the driver's side, shadow shook his head, not sure if he really wanted to be in Killer's car when he's driving like a crazy man to beat a girl.

"I pray I survive this" he muttered when he shut the door and put his seat belt on.

End to Chapter 6

A/n: sorry it's shorter than the rest, but I've been super busy, I'll try to get chapter 7 up as soon as I can :D thanks for all the patience.


End file.
